


The Beans are Spilled

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunkenness, Germerica - Freeform, Hetalia, M/M, gerame - Freeform, implied gerame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Part 2 of Accident Gone Right: Ludwig celebrates his engagement to Alfred back home in Germany, and Gilbert is the one who gets the call and has to carry his drunken brother home. However, Ludwig spills a few beans….





	The Beans are Spilled

The car door slammed as Gilbert dragged a sluggish, drunk Ludwig along the pathway to their house, straining under the weight of his “little” brother.

“Can you at least help me out a little, Lutz?” He groaned, trying to get Ludwig to stand properly, so as to relieve some of the weight on his shoulders. The drunk only moaned and stumbled, almost toppling them both over. Gilbert rolled his eyes. At that moment, he wished he was stronger, or at least that Ludwig was smaller. It would make nights like these a lot easier.

It was a struggle, but they eventually made it to the front door.

“Hold on buddy,” Gilbert said as he fumbled with the keys and supported Ludwig at the same time. “Stay awake,” he then added, realizing the body leaning on his shoulder began to fall silent.

“Mmm.”

Finally, the door clicked, and Gilbert pushed it open. They both staggered into the house, Ludwig almost tripping over the threshold. Gilbert set the keys on a little table beside the door, and guided the man towards the living room.

“There, there,” he grunted, slowly dropping Ludwig onto the couch. He sighed when the weight was finally off his shoulders, and stretched his back. The bones popped.  _I’m too old for this_.

He glanced down at Ludwig, who was staring up at the ceiling, blinking slowly. “Wow, you’re fucked up. Did you smoke weed too, or something?”

Ludwig lazily shook his head, a loopy smile growing on his face. His gaze fluttered over towards him, his grin widening. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, and giggles bubbled from Ludwig’s throat.

He continued to stare at Ludwig for a few seconds, then huffed, a small smile forming on his lips. “God, you’re so drunk,” he chuckled, shaking his head as Ludwig started to laugh harder.

The giggles died down after a while, and Ludwig closed his eyes, that stupid smile still on his lips.

“-was special occasion,” he muttered, having a hard time pronouncing the last word.

Gilbert crossed his arms, still smiling. “Oh yeah? Must of been quite an occasion for you to get drunk like this, huh?” There was some condescendence in his voice. Yeah, Ludwig was grown and he could do whatever he wanted, but Gilbert was still going to patronize him in the morning, hungover or not. It wasn’t like him to get so wasted like this.

Ludwig’s grin widened into a smile once again, teeth out and all. He opened one eye to stare up at Gilbert, then closed it again as another set of giggles erupted from his mouth.

“You won’t believe me,” he said, shaking his head sluggishly.

“Try me.” Gilbert played along. He might as well get some answers now anyway, while he was drunk and willing to talk. It would be hell to get information out of a moody and hungover Ludwig in the morning.

Said man sighed, running a hand over his face. He then held it up and stared at his palm, his smile disappearing suddenly. He ogled at it, as if all the answers to his problems were right there.

“Lutz?” Gilbert leaned over, staring down at his brother with concern. But Ludwig continued to gawk at his hand, an incredulous expression on his face. “Uhm, Lutz?” He poked his shoulder, and Ludwig slowly turned his head, looking up at Gilbert. He mumbled something, but the words were slurred, making it incomprehensible.

“What?”

He opened and closed his mouth for a few moments, his eyes wide. Finally, he was able to form a coherent sentence.

“-am in love. I’m in love.”

He laid there, mouth and eyes both wide open, staring. Gilbert stared back for a few seconds with a deadpan expression. “Getting some woman’s phone number at a bar isn’t love. Go to sleep.”

He decided Ludwig was only going to continue spouting stupid shit anyway, and it was already so late. With that said, he patted Ludwig’s shoulder and turned around.

“Wait!” Ludwig shot his hand out, grabbing Gilbert’s hand and almost ripping his arm off as he pulled him back. “I’m in love!” he shouted, squeezing Gilbert’s wrist with both hands. He was sitting up now, in absolute hysterics.

Tears started to built up in eyes, and he rambled on as Gilbert winced and tried pulling his hand away. “He’s beautiful! So beautiful!” he cried, pulling at the arm in his grasp.

“O-okay?” Gilbert was confused. So it was a man’s number he got? He was so unnecessarily emotional when drunk.

“Brother- brother he is so beautiful! He has freckles, so many dots all over his face! There’s a hair piece that never goes away - and, and…and….” He let go of Gilbert’s arm to gesture towards his own face, poking his cheeks with both index fingers. “Dimples!” he exclaimed.

Gilbert was barely paying attention to the nonsense, instead nurturing his wrists. “That’s gonna be a bruise,” he huffed, looking down at Ludwig once again, who was still rambling on and on, waving his hands this way and that.

“Thighs - thighs! And this cute belly. He has hips too, and soft hands….”

“Ludwig, I think you should go to sleep. Tell me in the morning-”

“He’s so strong! Do you know how strong he is?”

“Okay, it’s time to calm d-”

“He can pick me up!  _He can pick me up_!”

Gilbert winced as Ludwig started to get louder, and he tried to push him back down on the couch. “Ludwig, please, it’s late.” But even as Ludwig laid there, he wouldn’t stop talking.

“-so funny. He has the cutest laugh. So kind, so sweet…so sweet. So short, too! Brother, he’s so short and strong! He-”

“Okay! I get it!” Gilbert shouted, cutting Ludwig off. He was driving him crazy! Who gets so carried away about some human they met at a bar? “For fuck’s sake, do you even know this guy’s name?”

Ludwig was quiet for a minute, staring straight ahead in a daze. His eyes clouded over, and his mouth hung slightly open. Gilbert scoffed, about to turn around, figuring he proved his point. But Ludwig’s gaze shifted to him again, and he smiled. It wasn’t a loopy smile this time; instead, it was one of mischief.

“I’m not supposed to tell you~” he sang, laughing at Gilbert’s angry face. Gilbert groaned in frustration. It was too late for this.

“Lutz, tell me, or I’m leaving.” It didn’t really matter, because even if Ludwig didn’t tell him tonight, Gilbert was going to find out in the morning. He would make sure of it.

Ludwig continued to smile impishly at him, how he used to when he was a young nation and was about to spill the beans. Gilbert’s expression softened at the memory. He could never keep secrets from him without laughing, like keeping whatever information he had was the most devilish thing ever. It was usually something simple, like feeding one of the dogs another treat.

With pursed lips, Ludwig shook his head. “M’not telling.”

Gilbert sighed dramatically, using the same tactic he did when Ludwig was little. “Okay then,” he turned on his heel, looking back over his shoulder at his drunk brother, “But I’ll find out eventually.”

He only took five steps before Ludwig broke.

“Alfred.”

Gilbert almost laughed at how easy that was; he falls for the same thing every- wait, what?

His smile abruptly disappeared, and his head whipped around so fast something cracked in his neck. Ludwig was still on the couch, grinning like a lovesick puppy.

“What? Who?”

A giggled escaped again as Ludwig covered his face with his hands, his face flushing a deep red. “You know~ Alfred. Alfie. Al.” He sighed, his hands settling on his chest, a dopey smile still on his lips, like a flustered mistress. “… _Liebling_.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, Alfred. But, our Alfred? Like,  _America_  Alfred?  _Alfred F. Jones_  Alfred?  _The United States of America_  Alfred?”

Ludwig burst into a howl of laughter; he found that funny for some unknown, drunken reason. “Of course! What other Alfred is there?” He continued laughing, and Gilbert felt his eye twitch.

There was no way…they don’t even hang out. He’s rarely ever seen them together.

He squinted his eyes suspiciously at his brother, who was still snorting. “You’re lying.”

The laughter suddenly stopped, and Ludwig sat up, a serious look on his face. “Brother, I would never lie to you.” His voice was genuine, and his eyebrows scrunched together, lips quivering.

“Oh, jeez.” Gilbert mumbled, “Okay okay! Don’t cry, okay? Just…how long? How long have you and Alfred been together?”

Tears started to roll down Ludwig’s face as he sniffed and tried to wipe them away, mumbling about big brothers not trusting him, or something. After a few more tears, he looked up, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. “Years…”

Gilbert’s eyes widened. “ _Years_? How many years?”

“Mmm,” Ludwig closed his eyes to think, his thoughts swarming from the effect of the alcohol he consumed. “19…19…the 80s? 1980s?”

A choking sound came from Gilbert’s throat, and he thought his eyes were going to fall from their sockets. “1980s? Since the  _1980s_?” he shrieked, the sound resonating off the walls and causing Ludwig to wince.

“Why yell…?” Ludwig couldn’t think of a coherent sentence anymore; he suddenly felt so tired. And his head hurt. What were they even talking about?

Gilbert was pacing in front of the couch, yelling a mouth full. Ludwig groaned, falling back on the couch, his head sinking into the pillow.

“You’ve been dating Alfred since the 1980s? And not once thought of telling me?” Gilbert couldn’t believe this. His baby brother, in his first relationship. Or, at least he thought it was his first relationship. Who knows what else Ludwig has kept from him! But still, it was probably his first, and Gilbert knew nothing about it! For years! “I understand you couldn’t tell me when it happened, with the wall and shit, but for FUCK’S sake we’ve been reunited for 30 years! You couldn’t have mentioned it? You couldn’t- are you even listening?”

He marched over to the couch, only to realize Ludwig was knocked out. A scream of frustration crawled out of his throat as he fisted chunks of his hair, and he squatted down so he was level with Ludwig. He aggressively poked his forehead.

“ _I’m gonna beat your ass in the morning_ ,” he whispered, glaring at his brother’s ignorant, sleeping face before he stormed off, stomping up the stairs to his bedroom.

“I’m gonna beat Alfred’s ass too,” he muttered to himself, slamming the bedroom door. “And you’re gonna be grounded for forever,” he added, setting his alarm clock to a time he knew Ludwig wouldn’t wake up to. He wanted to be up before Ludwig; that boy was in deep trouble.


End file.
